Can't You Hear the Screaming
by darklight1735
Summary: His eyes widened as he spotted the gaping wound in the other's side. Fresh crimson trickled down the torn flesh and dripped onto the cold stone floor underneath them. He took in a sharp intake of air in terror. "What happened..." NatsuxGray Very dark.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I wish I did. So this is an all new story. It's a Gratsu, or Natray, whatever you want to call it. Don't like? Don't read. Fair warning, this story will get dark at some point. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Natsu buried his face in the thick raven hair tickling his chin. Gray was wrapped in his shielding arms, still sleeping away. Early morning rays shone through the windows, throwing a golden glow over their bodies. The sun was just beginning to raise, dawn right around the corner. A blanket was pulled around the both of them, encasing the two mages together. Not that it was needed. The fire mage was giving off enough heat to warm both the lovers.

The dragon slayer brushed a strand of loose hair from Gray's pale face. The ice mage always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He wasn't frowning or giving an icy glare. He was simply lying still with his anil colored eyes closed. Natsu wished nothing more than to just lie next to the other. That was all he needed.

A soft chirping could be heard and the dragon slayer knew his wish couldn't be granted. If the birds were already rising he should too. Natsu bent his neck down and brushed his lips against the other's in a chaste kiss. He gently untwisted his arms and pulled the blanket off himself. Quiet as he could manage he stepped out of bed, not wanting to wake the other on accident. Gray hadn't been sleeping well lately, he was too edgy. The dragon slayer was going to give it his all to make sure he could grant a few more hours of rest to the other.

After tucking the bedspread back over the ice mage he tiptoed over to the closet and quickly grabbed a fresh set of clothes for the day. Soundlessly he slipped out the bedroom door and closed it behind him. A smile settled on his lips at hearing a soft snore coming from inside. His ice mage was still fast asleep. He turned to inch down the stairs next, careful to not land on steps he knew would squeak under his weight. He knew Gray's house as well as his own, it only made sense that he did, after being there for so long. He wished they were at his though, except Gray had more space and an actual bed. Unlike the dragon slayer who only had a stiff couch and a hammock in a one room home. Maybe he should expand. At least make a bedroom addition. That way they could have their own privacy.

He pulled his vest over his muscular shoulders and slid on his loose white pants. He threw his precious scarf around his neck in its rightful place. He finished buckling his belt just as he made it to the kitchen. He ambled over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs for a fast breakfast. Lifting two bowls off the shelf he placed both on the small table in the room. He looked down when he felt a small tug at the hem of his pants. A blue paw had a hold on the fabric while another rubbed the sleep out of a set of tired eyes.

Natsu gave a warm smile to the feline. "Mornin' Happy."

Happy murmured something that might have been, "Morning, Natsu," but the dragon slayer couldn't fully tell. The cat had more or less been living at Gray's as well. Though he often went to Lucy's to sleep during the night. He only slept here when they had to get up for a mission the next day. The fire mage sent a silent thank you to the cat for coming with him on this.

The dragon slayer turned his attention to what he had been previously doing and began to cook their breakfast. A flame came to life in his hand and he heated an egg up within seconds until it was fully cooked. He cracked it open into a bowl and passed it over to the feline before working on his own meal. "Eat up Happy, we got a big day today."

Happy had to suppress his giggles. A content smile was gracing Natsu's lips and only Happy knew what it was for. The moggy picked up a silver fork Natsu had just put beside him and eagerly stabbed into his food. Natsu spared a glance at the kitchen clock. Reassuring himself that there was plenty of time left before he had to meet the girls at the station, he clutched his own fork and dug into his food.

"Did you get the stash?" Natsu asked between bites. Happy stuffed the last of his egg in his mouth before going to find his green bag. The dragon slayer watched in anticipation as the feline dragged the larger than normal backpack over. Natsu took it from the other and untied it. A large amount of Jewels were wadded up and crumpled. The fire mage took the bills out and counted them. Almost there. After the mission today he should have enough. He refolded them and took out his wallet to store the cash in. "Thanks partner."

"Aye."

The dragon slayer grabbed the now empty bowl to put them in the sink. Happy slung his pack over his shoulders and tied it off. Natsu did a swift mental checklist to make sure he had everything. All that was left to do here was leave.

His hand rested on the doorknob when a pair of arms encircled his middle, hugging him from behind. Natsu felt a face bury into his back and pull him close. The dragon slayer twisted his head to look behind him at his embracer. "Did I wake you?"

Gray mumbled something against his back and loosened his hold, allowing the flame mage to turn around and pull the other into an embrace. Natsu twined his arms around Gray's slim waist. The ice mage looked up at the other with his bright blue orbs. "You didn't, but you should have. I wanted to see you off." He repeated, much more clearly this time.

"I'm sorry, you just looked to peaceful to disturb." Natsu whispered. Gray shook his head at the other. He would take Natsu over slumber any day. The ice mage reached up and kissed the other lightly on the jawline. Natsu let out a pleased sigh as the ice mage rested his head against his tan chest.

"Are you sure you'll be okay just the three of you? I can come along." The maker mage muttered into the chest.

Natsu ran a hand through the raven hair. "The job called for exactly three mages. No more, no less. We'll be fine."

"What a strange request." Gray grumbled. The dragon slayer grabbed the other's chin and pulled his head back up. He placed his lips on the others, tasting the sweet flavor. Gray let out a moan and closed his eyes. He reached up to get closer, deepening the kiss. A snicker caught their attention and they pulled apart. Happy was staring at the two of them, letting his Lucy like antics kick in. Gray gave the feline a playful scold for interrupting before grinning. "You'll take care of Natsu for me, right?"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu chuckled and pulled the raven back in for a final kiss. "Take care," He murmured when they broke apart once more. Reluctantly he placed his hand back on the doorknob. "We'll be back probably by tomorrow. See you then." He waved a small goodbye before stepping out the door.

Gray leaned against the wooden doorframe as the fire mage and feline walked down the dirt path that led to town. "Be careful!" He called after them. Once they could no longer be made out in the horizon he closed the door and slumped back to bed.

…

Natsu walked with both his arms behind his head. Happy walked at a slower pace beside him. The train station was starting to come into view, absent of a large amount of citizens at this morning hour. Only a few workers were scattered about, working on various tasks. Entering the building he could make out two figures standing at a loading platform. One had blonde hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. The other had hair so scarlet a rose would be envious.

The dragon slayer beamed at the two. "Morning." Lucy raised an eyebrow, not used to seeing the fire mage this happy near a form of transportation. Erza looked past him, seeing if the raven had come. Not finding him she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Erza?" Happy asked, looking up at the knight.

"Gray's not here…"She trailed off.

"Hmm?" Natsu glanced over at her. "The job said no more than three mages. Why would he be?"

Erza didn't say anything for a moment. She pulled a crumpled request form from her pocket. "I was hoping he'd come to see us off to tell him he could come. Part of the request was a fake."

"What do you mean?" Lucy inquired, looking at the paper over the scarlet's shoulder. Part or the print was smeared at the bottom of the page. The part including specific details. "That's odd, while only part of the job?"

"Who knows," Natsu shrugged. "We can't get him now. We'll miss the train if we do. Let's go." Lucy gawked as the fire mage gleefully jumped on board the newly arrived train. It was strange enough he didn't want to even try to tell Gray he could come, but willingly getting aboard a mode of transportation…was this really Natsu?

Erza didn't say a word as she followed the first mage on aboard. Lucy and Happy came on after her. Lucy groaned when she looked at the already motion sick dragon slayer, though he still had that goofy grin on his face despite his green color.

The two females and feline slid into the seat across from the fire mage. Erza watched her ill friend in curiosity. Only Happy seemed unaffected by the whole scene. Lucy rested with her chin in her palm. The request was still fresh on her mind when the train lurched forward and chugged out of the station. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should have realized something was wrong when Happy pointed the request out. That's the last time I listen to what a cat says we should do."

"Nah…it's fine," Natsu choked out between gags. "Though I can't believe…you didn't realize…"

Lucy gave the other a questioning look when he trailed off. Natsu crawled over to the window and expelled the contents of his stomach. All the while the grin never left the other's face. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood about this."

"Course I am." Natsu answered, trying to not let the bile rise in his throat. Both girls gave him a confused stare.

Happy let out a laugh. "You two fell for it."

Erza sent the two males an annoyed glare. "What is it?! What didn't we notice?"

Natsu smiled at her. He had to admit he was surprised. He tried his best to not make it obvious, but he was sure someone would have noticed when they picked the request out.

"You couldn't tell? I wrote that."

...

Gray slouched against the couch, not particularly wanting to accomplish anything today. He had remained awake these past few hours after Natsu left. He couldn't doze back off, and he didn't want to go to the guild just yet. It was too early for anyone to be there at this time, not to mention it seemed half the guild was off on missions. He wished he could have been as well. Only three mages could go…what a dumb request. Yet Happy got to go. The one who always says he feels left out then says he doesn't count because he's a cat. Why was he the one left here?

The ice mage leaned back into one of the cushions. He knew the answer to that. If only three could go whoever went with him and Natsu would have felt like a third wheel. Then Natsu also insisted he not go until he felt better. Which was complete crap in his opinion. He felt fine. It was just nearing the anniversary again.

The ice mage rubbed his tired eyes. He always got tense two times a year. During the anniversary of his parents deaths and the Deliora attack, and the anniversary of Ur's sacrifice. It was nearing the first of the two. He just didn't want to tell Natsu the reason. He didn't need the dragon slayer worrying for his mental health for no serious reason. It was just a few bad memories. He glanced up at the white ceiling above him. A sentimental smile formed on his lips. That had been happening a lot lately when he saw something white. He wanted to visit the icy fields of his home town, just to visit the graves he had built for his parents. Even go to where Ur fought Deliora, even if she wasn't there anymore. More than anything, he wanted Natsu to come with him. It would be painful to go by himself; he needed someone to keep him sane. Plus he wanted to show Natsu the first place he grew up. He could just picture the destructive fire mage in the tranquil snowy landscape.

Gray closed his eyes and thought of his dragon slayer. Natsu had been acting beyond peculiar lately. The flame mage has had a look of thinking constantly. That right there told him something was off. Natsu never thought unless he had to, he just went with the flow. Now doing it constantly…he couldn't wrap his head around it. Then there were times when he swore the pinkette was plotting something. What he couldn't figure out.

"Maybe I'm just sleep deprived…"Gray muttered. His thoughts were running loose and he wasn't sure where they were going.

…

Lucy stretched her arms behind her head. Erza sat on a log next to her, poking the camp fire with a stick, trying to get it to come to life. The celestial mage watched the flickering flames, letting herself relax. Another job well done. Now she could pay off her rent for the month and her landlady would stop looming over her. Erza continued prodding the fire as she sat back. She wondered why the scarlet had to do it when they had a human inferno with them. She had a feeling Erza wanted to know that answer too and would ask Natsu any second.

If Natsu were there to ask.

The celestial mage couldn't figure it out. It was nearing sunset by the time they finished the job. The employer had been giving each one of them their share of the reward money. Natsu had gotten his share, then Erza and Lucy. A second later when Lucy turned towards he fire mage both he had Happy were gone.

A dark, birdlike shadow crept over the blonde. She glanced up to see the form of Happy flying towards them. The cat touched down across from her on the other side of the fire. Both wizards looked at the feline.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza was the first to speak.

Happy smiled from ear to ear and folded his pearl white wings up. "He had me drop him off at a nearby city. He said to pick him up in a few hours."

Lucy stared at the feline, hoping he would say more. When the cat didn't let up she gave up and went to wondering what was happening with her close friend that he didn't want to tell them just yet.

…

Natsu stood in front of a gleaming building. The last rays of light bounced of the crystal windows of the shop. The dragon slayer took in a deep breath to calm his self. The day had flown by in the blink of an eye. But to him it didn't go by fast enough. A feeling of anxiousness was creeping up inside him. The building before him would have appeared intimidating any other time. Now it only appeared to be another stop he had to make before the big reveal. Even from outside he could see glass cases containing precious stones and sparkling metals.

Natsu let out a long breath and opened the door.

…

Gray sat back and ran a hand through his thick hair. He really hadn't done anything today. He hadn't found his motivation with Natsu not there. He had gone to the guild at one point. He had a few idle conversations and then left. He just couldn't find anything worth doing without Natsu.

He debated if he could fall asleep yet. He really was become an insomniac. He couldn't even think straight anymore, much less focus his magic. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't go with Natsu today. He would have just gotten in the way.

Lazily, he made his way to his feet. He could force himself to sleep. That way Natsu wouldn't pester him about it tomorrow and they could do something together. He grabbed the rail to the stairs, worried that if he didn't he'll fall asleep halfway up and topple down.

His head snapped up at the sound of glass breaking.

The ice mage turned around and glanced around the house, trying to spot an intruder.

"Who's there?!"

…

Erza and Lucy sat together, watching the dragon slayer across from them hum in contentment. A smug grin was placed on Natsu's tanned face. Happy had left a few hours ago to fetch the mage. Natsu has had that look on his face ever since. The fire mage seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood since he came back. Lucy cast a glance over to Erza, silently asking if she knew what was going on with the dragon slayer. Her chocolate brown eyes widened at terror at seeing the look on Erza's usually beautiful face. Erza had intent of a predator in her eyes as she watched the fire mage. Lucy backed away, afraid what the scarlet might do.

Erza stood and requipped a shimmering sword and pointed it directly at the dragon slayer's throat. Natsu stopped humming and watched the blade in silence. The fire light flickered off the silver and moonlight shone down on it. "If you do not explain your actions I will accuse you of impersonating Natsu Dragneel and sentence you for your crime."

Lucy bit her lip, afraid the knight might slice her friend to ribbons. Happy looked up at her in fright. Only Natsu remained totally calm. He placed his hand on the metal and pushed it away, letting a laugh out. Lucy gasped. Laughing? At Erza's threat? Maybe this wasn't their Natsu after all.

"Calm down, Erza. If you really want to know I'll tell ya. I've been dying to tell someone all day. I just didn't want to until I had everything together."

Happy looked at the dragon slayer. "You're telling them too, Natsu? I thought I was the only one who was going to know."

Natsu grinned and ruffled Happy's blue fur. "Well, I told you to get the plan to work. Now I have to tell them so I don't explode."

"Tell us what?!" Erza demanded, not enjoying being kept in the dark.

"Let me start from the beginning." Natsu began. "The other day I was watching Mira post request fliers when I spotted the one we took today. I recognized the location on the flyer and mentioned to her I thought this place was known for something or rather. That's when she smiled and told me there was a city close by she used to get her jewelry from there when she modeled. The place is known for their diamonds and silver."

"That's when I thought going here would be my perfect opportunity. Only problem was Gray couldn't come." Bother girls raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "So I modified the request and had Happy tell Lucy about it. That way it didn't seem like me coming here would be on purpose. That would take all the fun out of it if Gray found out. This has to be a complete surprise."

Erza watched her friend in silence. She'd been curious about why he had done that, but her question wasn't answered yet…

"Anyway, when we finished the mission I finally had enough money to make this grand. That's when I had Happy fly me over to the town."

"But why?" Lucy spoke up.

Natsu chuckled to himself for no reason. "Well, I figured Gray and I have been together for quite a while now. So I wanted to get him something." Natsu dug into his pocket and fished around. Slowly, he pulled out a little black box with engravings on the side. He could hear both girls gasp as he opened it to reveal the contents. "Think he'll like it?"

Both girls pounced on him at once, trying to get a closer look. Natsu couldn't figure out how they got on the other side of the fire pit so fast. He could have sworn they were several feet away. Now they were on top of him.

Erza eagerly nodded her approval. "Good choice Natsu. It fits his character."

"He'll _love_ it." Lucy purred.

"You think so?" Natsu asked. He had hoped they'll say something like that. If both his close friends admired it he must have picked the perfect one. The band was plain silver, and small stones were set in it, gorgeous diamonds as flawless as snowflakes, which matched the ice mage in every way. It wasn't overly fancy, Gray wouldn't like that. It was simple yet elegant on its own. Just how the ice mage was.

"I certainly hope so. It's not every day you ask someone to marry you."

* * *

**So that's it for the beginning. Now who's excited for the Fairy Festival? Three chapters two weeks straight, with color?! Mashima pleases me...**

**Until the next chapter, later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm too poor for that. Thanks for the support to continue, guys. It was really sweet. So here's the new chapter for you all, enjoy! **

* * *

Natsu groaned and leaned his head against the stiff leather of the train seat. Bile burned the back of his throat, threatening to spill out. A sickly green color decorated his typically tan face. Sweat dampened his forehead, pink locks sticking to the repulsive fluid. His stomach heaved along with the rolling motion of the metal train wheels below him.

At the moment he couldn't bother with such silly things as his motion sickness. The station was coming up and once he was off the iron horse he would have to face a much bigger challenge than a steam engine. He wiped his clammy hands on the white cloth of his trousers. His nerves were hyperactive and his heart hammered in his ears like an execution drum.

With a final squeal the wheels scrapped against the tracks and movement ceased. He took a moment to regain his composure and got to his feet. Lucy and Happy gave him an encouraging smile, silently wishing him the best of luck. Erza reached out and placed an armor clad hand on his shoulder. Natsu's charcoal eyes gazed into her intent brown ones. An understanding passed between the two of them that only lifelong friends could possess.

Natsu placed his hand over hers, giving it a warm squeeze before letting go. He gave all three of them a bright smile, turned away, and strode of the train.

He brushed past busy town residents and carefully avoided crowded avenues. The cobblestone streets couldn't fade into the grimy dirt path leading from town fast enough. Loose gravel ground under his sandals, dust rising into the air when his feet disturbed the brown particles of the road. His hand rested on the inside of his pocket, securely holding the precious cargo in his care.

He let out a low breath when the ice mage's dwelling came into sight. He had walk through that front door a hundred times already but not once had it ever felt so intimidating. His tanned palm settled on the worn out metal of the doorknob. He took a brief minute to calm the anxiety clearly seen on his features, replacing it with a guise of determination and control. He twisted the metal in his hand.

"Gray, I'm back."

An eerie silence met him in reply. The fire mage closed the door behind him and stepped farther into the home. "Gray?" He called out, assuming the ice mage hadn't heard him the first time. A hush seeped over the residence. Natsu couldn't help thinking how odd it was. The sun wasn't high enough in the sky yet for it to be noon yet, so he strongly doubted the ice mage had already headed to the guild for the day.

Concluding perchance the raven was catching up on a few hours of much needed sleep he head to the stairway. His foot rested on the bottom step when he caught a whiff of an overwhelming smell. He stiffened on reflex, a vile impression attacking his mind. He went on edge and followed the scent to its source.

He walked past the living room, his teeth grinding together at seeing overturned furniture scattered about. Motionless puddles of water sat on the wooden floor; a few still had the thinnest of ice cubes floating on top that must have been massive creations hours ago. The drywall had cracks running up to the ceiling to back down to the floor, a notion that someone had been slammed there. Natsu forced himself to move past the wreckage and follow the familiar scent.

The back windows were smashed, glass littering the hardwood. He caught the smell of one- no, two intruders there. He compelled himself to keep walking. The not so desired aroma was assaulting his senses, leading him towards the very back of the house.

He froze when he rounded a corner at the end of a hallway. Gray's sword necklace was tossed on the floor, the chain snapped in two. Natsu's hand shook when he picked it up. The pendant wasn't cold like it constantly was from touching Gray's icy skin. It was closer to room temperature. The dragon slayer gripped the piece of jewelry tightly and continued onward.

Natsu wanted to lash out at his next findings. A crimson pool covered the floorboards. He could have lied to himself, but he couldn't lie to his instincts. The sticky patch reeked of the ice mage. The liquid streaked away, leading to the backdoor. Natsu pushed himself forward, moving out the door. Specks of blood covered the fresh green grass, painting the yard a repulsive collage of color.

Gray's scent wasn't as strong anymore. It ended without warning, along with the smell of the interlopers. They must have left on something harder to track than foot.

An intense heat engulfed him in fury. Flames flickered across his skin, the core of the blaze held in his clenched fists. He was going make them burn. No one touched Gray, _his_ Gray. Anyone who did would be lucky to end up a pile of ash when he was done with them.

…

A low moan escaped Gray's slightly parted lips. His brain pulsed against his throbbing skull, sharp pains traveled mercilessly along his body. His neck was sore from where his necklace was yanked off in a tussle; a thin bruise was no doubt snaking across his throat from it. He tried forcing his eyes open. His lids felt like lead, he struggled to just keep them open. A sticky liquid fell into his left eye, coating his vision from that half a gruesome red.

The faint orange glow of flames gave the barest illumination to the dank room. Tapers were sitting in clumps on tall concrete pedestals, the candles giving off just enough to see. He glanced down at the bruises cluttering his body. Unnatural colors danced across his chest, the burst blood vessels painting his skin from blackish purple to a faint yellow. He gingerly ran a finger over the slice cut above his eye. He winced at the pain; the wound was deeper than he initially thought. He bit his lip to keep from crying out when he accidently moved his left arm. A gash was carved into his forearm, still smearing the rosy substance. He carefully placed his hand over the larger of the two lacerations. The air around his arm turned chilly and he felt his ice make magic flow through his veins.

A wave of gagging overcame him and he toppled over. He dropped his hand from the wound, unable to finish the spell. He wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to control the nausea that rapidly struck him. He doubled over and forced himself not to retch.

Eventually the sickness subsided and he could move again. A clanking sounded and he looked towards the source. Heavy shackles meandered to his ankles, fixing him in place. Hesitantly, he waved his hand over the metal experimentally. His magic vibrated from his palm to the restraint. Queasiness immediately affected him and he had to stop. He leaned back in biliousness, his bare back rested on the bumpy surface of a cinder block wall.

He tried to remember how he got here. His memory was fuzzy, most likely the result of his pounding headache. He could recall trying to defend himself…in opposition to what he couldn't say.

"You got the wrong one!"

Gray snapped to the straightest position his battered form allowed him. A second voice joined the conversation. It wasn't clear, more of a muffled sound, almost inaudible. He searched in every direction, trying to find the source of the voices in panic. His eyes founded the outline of a door. He tried scooting closer to it.

"I said the dragon slayer! Why the hell did you bring him!?"

Natsu? What did they want with Natsu?

"You said the mage that lived there. We went to the pickup spot. He was the only guy there." Gray could make out the second voice now. It wasn't as angry as the first man, more irritated. Younger too, but gruff to the point he sent shivers down the raven's spine.

"The plans call for a fire mage capable of charging _it. _We needed that damn dragon slayer. You brought me a damn_ ice mage_." Gray's interest was at an all-time high. His heart beat in anticipation, making it hard to hear the talking over his vessel.

"I'm sure we can still get him! We just need to str-"

"Of course we can't!" The first cut him off. "He knows to watch his step now. He'll be too cautious for our taking."

"Listen to me!" There was the second voice again. "Will still have plenty of time until _it's _finished, I know how to fix this."

"…"

Gray leaned as far as he could to the entrance. He could make out murmurs and a low growl coming from one of the two, nothing more. Silence followed the muttering. The only sounds the raven could hear were the continuous dripping of water from a leak in his cell. He slinked back to his earlier seating, giving up on the discussion.

"Will it actually work?"

Quick as lightening the ice mage was leaning far forward, trying to press his ear against the door.

"Of course it will. We can't risk heading back and snatching the fire mage, but the fire mage can come here himself. I'm sure a guild full of wizards can somehow figure out our location without us dropping a hint."

"Very well, if that's the case I suppose the ice mage must stay as inducement… I'll have him looked at regardless. If we can't find any use for him other than bait I've been itching for a little pastime. It's been a while since I've last done it."

Gray pushed himself back when the door swung open. He had just enough time to register the man's face as one of the men who attacked him. A leather boot was hovering above his head and the thick heel slammed into the side of his head. A cry of pain left him when his skull slammed against the stone floor beneath. A warm liquid trickled from his crown and a sheet of black overtook his vision.

…

Heavy pants sputtered from his mouth as he ran full speed to the grey slab building. Cheerful laughter could be heard even from the distance he was hasty in closing. He wished he was laughing along with them. Currently he couldn't- wouldn't let himself engage in such asinine conduct.

"Gray's gone!" He shouted, bursting through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild.

Muteness established less than a moment later. Dozens of surprised faces turned to gawk at him. Lips that normally formed delighted grins were now grim or gaping. His heart clenched at the response. He yearned that Gray would be sitting at the bar saying _"I'm right here, Flame Brain."_ Alternatively he received shock stares that made him want to scream in frustration.

Erza was the first to recover. She placed a shaky hand on the wooden bench and thrust herself into standing. Jingling of her protective armor was the only sound made as she tentatively approached him. For the second time today, for a much different reason, she firmly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu…are you sure?"

The dragon slayer could only manage a weak nod. He raised a wobbling hand, releasing his tight grip on the object in his possession. Erza let out a gasp at seeing the fragmented chain that was frequently seen dangling from the ice mage's neck.

"I'm sure."

Uproar began as soon as the words left his lips. Aimless questions were being yelled out, claims of outrageousness being called. Erza lead the confound dragon slayer to the bench she been sitting at and sat him down. Natsu was clamping his hands tightly together once more, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His jawline was firm grit, his abnormally sharp canines bared.

Lucy's warm brown eyes were full of concern. She wanted to reassure her friend that they would find the missing mage. But the look Natsu was giving to no one in precise…she was afraid he would snap and thrash out. Even go on a rampage and destroy the guild hall before they could repress him.

"Tell us exactly what you found." The scarlet knight ordered. Guild mages were watching the fire mage raptly. The upheaval had died down, all wanting to hear the dragon slayer's words.

Natsu dug his fingernails into his calloused palms at the memory of his findings. "That wind was blowing in the opposite direction, that's why I didn't catch the scent for so long." Curses came to his mind at thinking of his blunder. "The house was a mess, that's the second thing I noticed after the smell." Impatient eyes soundlessly willed him to continue. "There are two of them. At least that I know of. Their scent was all over the windowsill. That's when I found this." He opened his hand up once more to signal what he meant.

"Then there was just…blood. Gray's blood. It was smeared across the floor. They must have dragged him afterwards." Natsu's eyes turned murderous at the thought. They didn't spare the ice mage any pain. "Then outside, when I tried to trail them, the scent just…stopped."

"How much blood."

Every head turned to who had spoken. Master Makarov was standing in his office doorway, a dismal look on his aged face. He pushed himself through the gathered crowd, looking directly into the face of the flame mage.

"How much blood, Natsu."

A silence enveloped the guildhall. Guild wizards backed away, letting the two mages see each other clearly. The dragon slayer stared into the angered eyes of the elderly man. Makarov's regularly joyful black eyes were livid. His winkled face dark, far from smiling.

"It wasn't a little…" Natsu whispered. "Nor was it enough to…" The dragon slayer choked up, not able to finish. He didn't need to. The thought was one wanted to be heard. "But Gramps…it was bad. With that amount of blood lose...I don't think he'll be able to fight like he always does. He can't defend…"

The fire mage hung his head, unable to keep talking. The senior rubbed comforting circles on the dragon slayer's back, his fruitless attempt to bolster the fire mage's spirits.

Makarov spun to face his children. "You heard him, Gray needs our help. Get your lazy asses in gear, damn brats."

Guild members dispersed without a second order. Only Master and the remnants of the team stayed behind. Erza studied the foreboding expression on the old man's face. "Master, what is it?"

Makarov let out a sigh. "There were two of them, correct? It wasn't a spontaneous attack then. They did this when neither Natsu nor anybody else was present." He paused, letting his words sink in. "What I don't understand is why they did it."

"Power, maybe?" Erza suggested.

"Perhaps…" Makarov mumbled.

"The question you should be asking is who did it." The group looked up at the owner of the voice. Gajeel was sauntering up to them. "No trial to follow. That gets me. Whoever did this obvious knew we had mages that could have tracked them down. They've planned this, investigated the background. The question is who out there is smart enough to fool a dragon's nose."

"A dragon's nose…" Lucy muttered. "But then, they would have needed someone with a sense of smell just as strong, as in another dragon slayer. So they wouldn't have done this for power."

"Then none of this adds up." Erza finished for her. "Another possibility is that they did it to use him as leverage against the guild. Natsu, how long ago did you get the feeling this happened. A few hours?" The fire mage gave a weak nod. "So it can't be that either. Surely we would have heard something by now if this was for ransom."

"So we have no suspects, no motive, and no lead." Makarov grumbled. "It's a complete shot in the dark on everything we do." He rubbed his temples in aggravation. He let his experienced mind wonder, trying to conclude a plan for them to follow. "If a dragon's nose can't pick it up…is there something else that will?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu probed.

"Not once in my eighty-eight years have I come across a magic that was foolproof. If we can figure out _why_ we can't track them we can figure out _how_ we can track them. Sort of reverse engineering magic."

"Can we really do that?!" Natsu jumped up at the idea.

"It will take time, time we don't have. But it's the only idea we've got." Makarov stated. "Levy!" The blue haired bookworm looked over at them. "Head down into the archives, look on anything about concealment magic." The petite girl gave a small nod before running off.

"I'll help her," Lucy announced. "It'll go faster with two people."

The elderly man nodded. "I'll send more people down later." The blonde cast Natsu a supportive, bright smile before rushing off to help.

"What else?!" Natsu practically shouted.

Makarov twiddled his moustache in thought. "There's a side effect." He burbled. "Magic always leaves some trace. Like how your fire leaves a scorch mark or how Erza is surrounded by a glow when she requips. If we draw out the side effect that what narrow down what the girls have to look for."

"I'll find it!" Natsu claimed, heading to the wooden guild doors at the front of the building.

"Hold it!" Makarov ordered. "You are to go nowhere near the scene. If anything your magic will only succeed in destroying the evidence. Wendy!" The youngest dragon slayer looked up in surprise. "You go, your healing magic should be able to draw magic the way it draws poison from a body. You'll best for this job."

"Hai! I'll do my best!"

"Erza you go with her. For now on no one is to go out alone until we get this matter settled." The knight gave a shot bow before leaving to escort the blue haired dragon slayer.

Natsu gritted his teeth in irritation. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be doing most of the work? It wasn't right, letting everyone else take control as sat back and watched. "Gramps, tell there's something I can do. Anything."

"Wait."

Natsu stiffened. "You've got to be kidding."

"I wish I were…" Makarov revealed. "Stay here, if any ideas of news arrive I want you to be the one I send to follow up on it."

"Until then I'm sitting duck?!"

"Yes," He replied, too calmly for Natsu's taste. Makarov turned towards one of the guild's back rooms. "I'm going to make a few calls from the communication lacrima. Maybe one of the other guild masters has heard of something along these lines. Natsu," Makarov made sure the other was looking him in the eye before he continued. "I know this is hard for you, but do not under any circumstances go charging into this before we know what's going on. The last thing we need is two unaccounted for mages."

Natsu watched the short elder's back retreat. He sat back down at the bench, defeat sinking in. His eyes traveled over the jewelry still in his hand. He didn't know why but the pendant tugged his heartstrings. Gray had never told him how he came across the piece, but he constantly wore it, even when he wore nothing else.

He lifted up the two ends of the chain and pressed them together. A faint flame came too life on his fingertips. The metal ends turned a dark red and lost their shape. Both metal tips slowly fused together, become a whole piece again. The heated glow faded away, leaving warm metal behind. It wasn't a perfect fix, but it did its job.

Natsu dropped it around his neck, tucking it under his scarf. It was safest from being lost with him. He'll give it back to the ice mage when he found him.

At least the necklace wasn't as broken as he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail. This update took an abnormally long time. But I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy! **

* * *

He felt heavy, like his whole being had turned to granite. Aches shot up and down his spine as well as his limbs. He attempt to move his arms, a great strain pressed down on his muscles and he was forced to stop. Slowly, he opened his cerulean eyes, only to snap them closed again when a bright light sliced at his vision. He tried turning his head to the side before trying again. His eyes started to water when the lighting managed to blind him from the side, but it wasn't as intense as before.

He gazed around in amazement. He was no longer in that depressing cell, rather he was in a massive room as large as the guild. Machines he couldn't possibly know the use for were scattered about, beeping and flashing various lights. Lacrimas were stacked into towers against the wall, no doubt powering everything. The floor was now a clean tile instead of the thick stone it had been. He furrowed his eyes brows in confusion, curious on why he was looking down at the floor.

He squirmed at realizing what he was attached to. He lay atop a long metal table, the type you would use in a surgery. With one difference from the hospital edition, cuffs were placed around his wrists and ankles, keeping him from moving. Not that he easily could with this weak feeling flowing through him.

"I see you're awake."

Gray twisted his neck to see who had spoken. A man past his earlier thirties and roughly his height came over to him. A stark white lab coat hung from his shoulders, various medical tools poking out from the pockets. Thick spectacles covered his eyes, but the ice mage could still see the lifeless look in his orbs.

Gray opened his mouth to speak. A serious of coughs came out instead of his voice. On reflex his body tried to curve. His wrists scraped against his bonds.

"I see the aftereffects are still present."

The ice mage gave one last splutter before trying to speak again. "Who are y-" Another wave of coughs overcame him.

"Who am I? My name is something above you quality. You may just call me the Inventor if you must call me anything."

Gray watched as the 'Inventor' lowered his hand to one of his coat pockets. His eyes widened in terror when a thin needle emerged from the pouch. He struggled helplessly to free himself from the restraints. "Wha-What are you doing!?" The ice mage panicked as the man stepped up beside the table he was on.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He ran a finger along from the tip of the injector to the container attached with a pale blue liquid inside. "It's my own creation. A solution that stops a mage from using magic, with the ability to turn them from a healthy wizard to a deathly ill puddle within seconds." Gray couldn't hide the look of disgust from his face. The Inventor smiled down at him. "I believe a small quantity was given to you when being brought here to subdue you. However, after running a few tests earlier you have shown yourself unusable for anything other than small experiments. So there is no reason to allow you to let the medication wear off. Consider this our way of keeping a handle on you."

The ice mage tried pulling away, not that it did much good. A hand gripped his arm, keeping him from the slightest of movement. "Now, now, you wouldn't want me to miss, would you?" Gray gave a futile yank. "You might also be interested in how this affects you personally. Compared to your last amount you'll find this dosage much more…permanent."

Gray screamed at himself for his weak exertion. His arm was forcibly turned so the inside faced upward. The ice mage thought his wrist was about to break if it turned anymore. The needle hovered an inch above the inside of his elbow, right above the soft skin. He gritted his teeth as the syringe plunged into his skin, penetrating his muscles and stopping once inside his vein. A sharp sting came a moment after and the needle was pulled back out, the valve now drained of the light liquid.

"There, what a wonderful patient you are."

A low growl erupted from Gray's throat. "Bastard."

A smug smirk spread across the face of the sickening man. Gray heard a metallic click and the hold around his wrist released. The ice mage tried raising his arm to slug him, merely finding he couldn't raise his arm at all. A disturbing chuckle came from the other man. "You'll find that drug takes quite a bit out of you. Not that you could have put up a fight before." The older man leaned over him to reach the other restraint. He moved over to the end of the table. The ice mage felt a light touch and the weights on his ankles came up. "Depending on how cooperative you are I won't send you back to your cell right away. The two of us could chat like civilized men. I have a few questions for you about that fire mage."

Gray narrowed his eyes at him. What little strength he had he used to clench his hands into fists. "What do you want with Natsu." The ice mage felt his blood boiling. No one, and he meant _no one_ tried anything with his dragon slayer. The other just let out another humorless chuckle at seeing his feeble attempt to appear threatening. "Go burn at the stake."

…

Natsu clenched and unclenched his hands nervously. His eyes followed the stacks of dusty tomes that one by one became one volume shorter. What was actually moments felt like hours to him for the time between one hardback being picked up and the next.

The dragon slayer bit his lip in anticipation when Lucy became fixated on a certain text. She adjusted her gale force reading glass and examined more closely. He leaned forward, trying to see if there was anything there. His face fell when Lucy shook her head and closed the book.

He glanced over at the other person in the room. Levy sat wearing her own magic lenses, trying to do the same thing as Lucy. Both girls looked beyond exhausted, having worked long into the night and started earlier in the morning on this. He felt useless when he tried to help out. He couldn't even finish the first ten pages of one book by the time they were completely done by one. He had been told a while ago by the old man to not even try to help out down here. He only slowed them down when they had to move onto another book when he was trying to skim it.

His eyes traveled to the current blame for their troubles. A glass vial sat on the table, a red cloud type magic swirling inside. Wendy had been able to extract whatever magic they used to cover their scent, but it didn't mean everything went smoothly after that. He just wanted to grab everyone he could find and demand his ice mage back. He'll burn them if he had to.

A crease appeared on Levy's typically soft face. She flipped through the book she just read once more, trying to pick out the most important context. She rummaged through the pile of books both girls had already gone through. The fire mage watched her expectantly as she reopened one of her previous books and began to cross examine the two texts. The slender girl reached over to tap the blonde on her shoulder, gaining her attention. She pointed to something in both hardbacks. Lucy traced a line with her finger, a confused expression surfacing on her face.

"Natsu," Levy looked over at him. "Could you go get Master for us-"

"On it!"

Natsu shot to his feet and bolted out the door. The dragon slayer rushed down the hall, coming close to stumbling at some parts when his feet couldn't keep up with the rest of him. "Oi! Gramps!" He shouted as soon as the dwarf size man came into sight. Makarov turned to him, hoping there had been a breakthrough. He opened his mouth to ask when a tanned hand grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the guild library. The elderly man was standing in the bookroom a moment later.

Makarov blinked in surprise before settling his eyes on the two researchers in the room. Natsu looked back and forth between the three other mages. Levy timidly cleared her throat. "Master…is it possible to create a form of magic by mixing several types?"

Makarov scratched his chin in thought. "It's completely possible. Unison raids are based off that concept. Or when Natsu consumes lightening for his attacks. It's quite common."

"We know but as in only one mage uses any power and isn't given any help from others. A total, one person multi magic."

"It's still possible…" Makarov muttered. "But the power it takes to achieve that…we'll be looking for someone with unique magical skill. Not to mention it's risky. He'll have to know what he's doing to try something of that measure. Why? Did you find anything?"

Levy sighed. "It's probably nothing. But neither of us has found anything that can fit a single category for magic, it pairs up with several. Then I found this." Levy passed the book she had just found and pointed to a paragraph. "Basically it tells that while there is no way to conceal numerous smells, it can hide them. Meanwhile Lucy's looked up spells that can hide evidence. That magic states no smell can be hidden completely but instead partially destroyed. So if we mix the two together,"

"We get a way to cover up a trail perfectly." Natsu finished for her.

Levy gave a small nod. "As a result each magic covers the other. So trying to reverse the spell and track from there…."

The bluenette stopped, not wanting to be the one to give the news they all knew. Natsu dropped his head, his rosy bangs covering his darkening coal eyes. Lucy watched silently as the dragon slayer's mood change slowly from hopeful to outrage. The fire mage gripped the edge of the table, needing something to hold on to to keep from lashing out at everyone in the room. It wasn't their fault Gray was gone. The sound of wood splintering could be heard as Natsu's nails dug deeper into the hardwood. Cracks appeared along the table, making deep valleys in the planks. "Can't be done." Natsu's voice left him in a bare whisper. A larger fissure spread along the middle of the table, the tipping point. Wood snapped in pieces and the broken table fell to the ground, books coming down on top of it.

The dragon slayer turned away from them, not wanting anyone to see his face. Three sets of eyes followed him disquietly. He noiselessly left the library, feeling their orbs bore into him.

…

The light pitter patter of rain hitting the roof could be heard. Drips of water dropped from stones with breaks in the surface, hitting the floor beneath. A clap of thunder would go off haphazardly, adding to the symphony. Even without having to look out a window it was clear the sky was dark, clouds churning in every direction.

Gray pulled his knees up to his chest, a chill running through his damp cell straight to him. A shiver ran up and down his bare spine. For the first time since he was a young child he felt _cold_. Not the pleasant cold he felt when he stripped in the snow or surrounded his self with ice. This was bitter and bit into his skin with menace. His breath left him in little clouds, adding to his misery.

Muffled footsteps could be heard outside the cell door, traveling down the hallway. He tensed, waiting to see if the steps came closer. The sound stopped and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His heart dropped when a new sound appeared. The high pitched jingling of keys clanking against each other, metal clicks and tumbles of locks twisting out of hold. The thick door of his cell flung open. Gray blinked as light flooded the gloomy prison.

A dim silhouette stood in the doorway. Gray squinted, trying to make out details of the man now standing before him. He was old, maybe in his late fifties, early sixties. It was hard to tell in this light. Age spots covered his wrinkled skin; grey, wispy hairs covered his balding head. Despite his age he only stood one or two inches shorter than the sky dragon slayer. A fur lined cloak weighed down his feeble seeming form, billowing around him.

Gray went on the defensive. Old man or not, if he was one of the pathetic beings that brought him here he wasn't playing nice.

The older let out a chuckle at seeing the young ice mage try to impression him that he was tough. The thick shackles around the younger's ankles and wrist did their job. "Feisty I see. I'll break that out of you."

Gray narrowed his eyes at the man. Recognizing his voice to belong to the same man who said he wanted Natsu instead of him. "What the hell do you want!?" He spat.

The older gave him a leering smile. "I heard you're up for grabs. I'm taking up the offer." He took one step closer to him. He reached out an aged hand towards the ice mage. Gray flinched when he felt a finger trace his naked chest, following the contours of the hard muscles. The ice mage backed his self against the wall, farthest as he could. The older just let out another laugh at seeing him do so.

Gray let out a gagging sound when the man leaned closer, breathing his hot breath in his face. He squirmed when the man's hand came up to his face, stroking his cheek delicately. The man bent down next to his ear. The ice mage let the look of repugnance show on his face when he felt lips tickle his ear.

"So soft…"

The ice mage snapped, trying to put distance between him and the man. "Get away from me." He snarled.

Firm hands cupped his face, forcing him to look the other in his cruel eyes. A devious smile settled on the older's lips. "Are you not enjoying this? If anything I believe you have the wrong idea."

Gray snorted, "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

The depraved man licked his lips like a predator after its prey. He lowered his head to Gray's neck. Tremors ran down the ice mage's spine when the mouth trialed down his throat. A cackle came from the elderly man's throat at that. "I don't believe you do." He pulled away from him. "I don't prefer doing tasks of that nature. I'll leave that to that dragon slayer of yours. That is if you ever see him again."

"Don't you dare talk about Natsu!"

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Gray tried moving his hands together only to double over in pain. His eyes began to water and he thought he was going to hurl.

Hands reached and pulled him back into a sitting position. "I'd rather not you dirty yourself with your disgorge. That will stain that pretty pale skin of yours." Gray glared ice daggers at him. The older ignored him and reached into his pocket. Gray stiffened at seeing a long, gleaming blade being taken out. "You'll find I have a certain hobby I quite enjoy. It'll be painful to you, I suppose. But you'll still be here afterwards…most likely."

Floods of panic shot through him. Gray struggled against his bonds, trying to use his magic and not to vomit all at once. The blade lightly touched his mouth, tracing his lips with the tip.

"Your skin is gorgeous…Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Get away from me!"

"It's been awhile since I've last done this. Too bad I need you alive, I can't take what I want. This will have to do."

Gray flinched when the knife moved down to his side, just below his Fairy Tail emblem. A cry escaped him when the silver dug into his flesh. He squirmed helplessly as the blade moved to his side, cutting a line from his pec to his back. The blade cut deeper, slicing muscles and lodging itself farther in. Tears of pain streamed down his face when the blade turned at an angle, scrapping the tender nerves. Screams of agony flew from his mouth as the metal painfully sawed down his side. Crimson coated his pale skin, flowing down his body in rivers. His body convulsed in anguish. Sinews were torn apart and the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt consumed him. He twisted and clawed at the floor, trying to get away. The instrument sliced down his side, racking him. He blinked through the tears at the growing wound in his side. He turned away, bile rising in his throat at the gory sight. Even covered in blood he saw pearly white bone visible.

Screams echoed off the stone walls, making his throat go raw. His skin was torn from his side, soft tissue being destroyed in ragged pieces. The knife sluggishly moved down, devastating the already serious laceration. Scarlet pooled underneath him, reminding him no matter where he looked of the torture.

Gray let out a cry of torment. He had never been victim of this much physical pain before, being hurt had never felt like this. He couldn't even defend himself. He couldn't do anything more but let the man get what he wanted while he battled his affliction. He couldn't save himself, and there was no one to save him. He was t_errified_. He was alone, and scared, and for all he knew _dying_.

"Na…Natsu…"

The marauder grinned at the whimpering mage. Sobs escaped the ice mage that had been so mighty minutes ago. He returned his attention back to his work. The knife was hallway down the ice mage's side now. A slab of skin was gingerly beginning to be pulled off the ice mage, his prize.

Gray turned his head to the man, tears dripping from his frightened eyes. "Please…" His voice cracked, "sto-stop!"

The ice mage's plea went unheard as the blade cut deeper. A scream louder than the past ones came out when the silver moved down to his abdomen. Muscles were torn apart, skin ripped, blood splashed onto the cold floor, mixing with his tears. His head spun from the rapid blood loss, black clouding the side of his vision. The pain didn't fade as easily. Each new slice and cut was on a whole new level of suffering.

A swore left the man as he continued his work. An X shaped scar he didn't realize was there earlier marked the precious pale skin he was about to take. The damaged tissue would ruin his so far work. He nimbly worked on the edge of the scar, not wanting the ugly mark to be present on his takings. It wasn't that much of a problem. Just cut his work short.

Gray felt the blade pull away from his side, along with the touch of the owner. His eyes petrified when he looked at the man standing above him. A piece of leather like substance was gripped in his hand. One side a dark red, dripping. The other was smeared with crimson but he could still see the pale color beneath. A smile was formed on the man's lips. He lovingly folded his costly treasure, holding it possessively. The ice mage turned his head away in disgust. He retched, unable to keep his stomach down at the gruesome sight.

He faintly heard the door opening and closing. He didn't pay much mind to it, too busy having the burning substance leave his throat. The room started to spin and dizziness hit him. He crawled away from his spew, not wanting it to infect his wound. He lost his strength, falling into the puddle of blood on the ground. He numbly curled up on himself, pressing his hands on the laceration in a frail hope of getting the bleeding to stop.

* * *

**I hope that was dark enough for everybody. Getting skinned isn't usually a cheery moment. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail. I know, hard to believe, right?**

**You some of you guys like that last part of the chapter way to much. As in somewhere there's a therapist out there you need to visit. Oh well, as long as you thought it was gruesome. Enjoy this one too! I was really unsure about this chapter but I figured it's been a while since I've updated so I posted it anyway. **

* * *

Spluttering coughs racked his throat in waves. A cold sweat had broken out starting at his forehead, slowly coating the rest of his body as time progressed. His body continually doubled over in pain, causing ruthless stings to shoot up his side. He forced himself to stay still, his back against the coarse wall behind him, a form of support to keep from crumpling.

A cry left him when the he felt his strength give and he fell forward. He heard the revolting sound of skin tearing and his wound opened back up. Trails of carmine made their way down the brownish red abrasion.

A few moments passed before he gathered whatever vigor he possessed and pushed his battered body up once more. Careful not to let the laceration split any more than it already had. He leaned his head back on the rough stone, his vision spinning even if he was stable. His heart fluttered in his chest, a quiet melody to his stammering breathing.

…

A soundless morning breeze past him, lifting strands of pink up and dropping them back down. Natter could be heard from the guild hall behind him. Vendors made their ways down the busy streets, trying to earn their living. Beams of sunlight warmed the earth around him, giving a light glow to everything it touched. He couldn't feel the warmth though. He felt numb.

Natsu sat with his head in his hands. Dark circles were present under his used to be festive eyes. His healthy tan had begun to fade, beginning to replacing itself with a light grey color. The ice mage had been taken away only a few days ago but the effects of his misery were setting in. He had been in the tart company of potent ale longer than he should have been last night. Memories of worried glances and pitiful stares still lingered. He didn't need them though. He wasn't the one in need of saving.

Light footsteps echoed off the uneven pavement, stopping right in front of the dragon slayer. Natsu didn't bother to raise his head. He knew who it was by their delicate scent, if the slender legs he saw out of the corner of his eye weren't indication enough. The figure shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to gain his attention. Natsu didn't blame them for doing so. The way he snapped yesterday…he wouldn't approach himself either.

The figure let out a sigh and moved to sit down beside him. A dainty hand gently patted his shoulder, a meager offering of consolation. Natsu almost barked out a humorless laugh at the gesture. Everyone really needed to stop trying to reassure him. It wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"What is it, Levy." He shifted his head just enough to catch her nervous expression. She removed her hand careful; acting like any quick movements might upset him. That was another thing. Everyone treated him like he was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Natsu…it's just…" She bit her lip, not wanting to say the wrong thing. She inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "I know what it's like when you love someone and you can't be there for them. I also happen to know what it's like to have the one you love be in a dangerous situation where you don't know how it'll end. Everyone here does. That's why Master is letting us…"

Natsu waited for a moment when the smaller mage trailed off, wondering if she would continue. Instead she turned her head away, letting her blue curls cover her unreadable expression. The dragon slayer could just make out her hazel eyes between the strands. They weren't optimistic like always, they were solemn, almost grave. "What. What is Master letting us do."

Levy didn't reply right away. She tucked her loose tresses back behind her ear, clearing her face for him to see the sad expression that lived there. "It's not safe, and we're not guaranteeing that it's going to work. Worst case scenario you might end up…"

Natsu gripped her elfin shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "What. Is. It."

Levy blinked, surprised he was being so direct after being distant for the past several hours. She glanced around, making sure no one could hear them. "Let's just say it's not an ordinarily used magic." Her voice had dropped to just above a whisper. Even with his incredible hearing he had to lean closer to make out what she was saying. "It's a type of undeveloped conveyance magic. It's like sending a portion of yourself somewhere else for a time. Except your no longer solid when you arrive, you're more transparent. We hope if all goes well you'll be able to communicate somehow."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. He silently prayed that he heard her right. "Why didn't anyone bring this up earlier!?"

Levy winced at his sudden raise in tone. "That's where the undeveloped part comes in. Master's not sure it'll work. But the main issue is how much magic it takes to power the spell. He's concerned you'll exert all your magic power to the point where you may not…make it. Like I said, this whole endeavor might be for noth-"

"I'll do it."

Levy gave a brief nod of understanding. "I thought you'll say that." Natsu stood up, offering out a hand to help the other. Levy's flimsy hand met his and she made her way to her feet. "Freed's already setting everything up."

They walked taciturnity back to the citadel like building. Colloquies died down as they pushed through the front doors. Heads turned to watch them as Levy led the dragon slayer towards to library. The floor creaking under their feet was the only sound to be heard. Natsu ignored all the sympathetic stares and forlorn eyes. Family or not, they were suffocating. The sound of the bookroom door opening couldn't come fast enough.

Tables that were usually sitting in the center of the room were pushed to the side. Bookshelves were shoved to the farthest wall, chairs thrown on top carelessly. An open space was left as the focal point. Freed was walking around the edge of the room, sword drawn and in hand. The tip of the blade ran across the wooden floors. Runes a lava red color in place of the traditional purple sprang to life behind the metal. Off to the side of this all stood Erza, supervising the whole event, and Lucy, who watched with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

Levy tapped him on the shoulder, earning his attention once more. "Once you step inside the barrier you need to automatically focus on where you want to go, or in this case who you want to see. You should have a strong enough connection with Gray to pull it off. The runes should use your magic energy to make the link." Natsu shot a quick glance over to Freed. The green haired mage was halfway around the room now. "We're not quite sure if we can get inside the barrier to stop you if you use too much magic. We'll be watching to call you out of it if we think you're in any danger."

He looked down at the blue haired girl. He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Thank you, all of you." He turned to the rest of the group in the room.

"Natsu," Titania set her brown eyes on him. "You have enough time to ask him where he is and get out. Ask who's behind this if you must, but that's it. Understood?"

Natsu gave a fleeting nod. He watched in anticipation as Freed finished his writings. A red square was now traced out on the wood. Freed spun around the face him. "Whenever you're ready."

The dragon slayer took in a deep breath before facing the runes. A dark glow as coming from the writing, giving a menacing appearance to the magic. He met the eyes of his friends one last time, a silent promise.

…

Natsu felt his breath leave him. The guild hall had disappeared around him. The same illumination that came from the runes was now radiating off and enclosing his body. Natsu blinked as the glow began to gleam and the brilliance became a light orangey hue. The sheen started to fade even more. A flash of pure white hit and he became temporarily blind.

The dragon slayer blinked once more in amazement as the vibrant colors and light disappeared. An inky blackness surrounded him, hiding his environs. He took a cautious step forward. He looked at the ground in surprise when he felt nothing beneath his feet. He took another admonish step forward. The sound of metal upon metal caught his attention.

He squinted to see the cause, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. The darkness began to take from in obscure shapes. He could start to make sense of walls and ceiling to his sides. The clanking sound occurred again, this time followed by a round of coughs. A stale and fresh familiar scent came to him, making his blood run cold.

Natsu thought back to what Levy told him earlier. He imagined Gray, right in front of him, close enough to touch. He focused on the smell tearing at his senses. How even though he knew what it meant it also meant he could find the ice mage. Shapes started to become more definite. He could see the cracks between the stone work, water droplets falling from the ceiling. A marble white figure was coming into view, adding sharp contrast to the gloomy room he was finding himself in.

The dragon slayer kneeled down next to the figure. A lump formed in his throat as details became clearer. Gray had his legs drawn up to his chest, pressing himself against the wall. Heavy shackles curled around his limbs. Partially healed scraps and cuts covered his arms and legs. Natsu reached out a tender hand towards him. He expected to feel Gray's cold skin under his hand, instead he felt…nothing. Natsu pulled his hand away, staring at it. No…_though_ it. He was transparent; he still held his form and a hint of color but that was it.

He paled at thinking of something Levy had said. He called out experimentally, trying to gain the raven's attention. Gray didn't move an inch. Dread filled him at the thought of not being able to talk to the other mage. He reached out again, only to his hands pass though the other's bruised form. He tried concentrating his magic energy towards the ice mage, trying his best to imagine what he wanted to do.

"Gray,"

The ice mage flinched, visibly pulling into his self. Natsu felt his heart give when the ice mage started shaking. Natsu tentatively called again. Gray stiffened at his voice, only to start shaking worse than before. He heard muffled sobs escape the ice mage.

"Gray…" Natsu felt desperation well up inside him. "It's me…"

The ice mage froze. He lifted his head, dark hair falling over his fearful face. His anil orbs searched in apprehension before finally landing on the diaphanous form of the dragon slayer. His eyes went from scared to partly confused. "Na…tsu?" The ice mage extended a trembling hand to him. The dragon slayer stretched out to meet it with his own. Without warning Gray let out a sharp cry and pulled back. His pale white hand went to his side, clenching it as his body convulsed.

Natsu felt his coal eyes widen as Gray twisted his body in pain, revealing a messy lesion maiming the raven's side. Deep burgundy colored liquid trickled down his destroyed side, the source of the foul smell in the air. The gore dripped from the ice mage to the chilly stone floor under them. Black splotches coated parts of the red wound, making it even worse. The dragon slayer took in a sharp intake of stifling air, terror running through his veins. "Gray," He felt his voice choke on the name he knew all too well. "What happened?"

The ice mage brought his knees back up to his chest, tucking his head down from sight. "I'm sorry…" Gray's voice came out lower than a whisper. "I-I didn't, I couldn't…" a cry left him before he could finish.

"Gray," Natsu felt tears form in his eyes at seeing the ice mage like this. "It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. But I need you to tell me where you are."

"I…" Gray gripped his dark hair in frustration. "I…I don't know."

"Shh, Gray, look at me." Natsu tried soothing the crumbling mage. "Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Tears streaked down the ice mage's face. Natsu watched as the closest person in the world to him broke down, unable to do a thing. Tremors attacked the ice mage ruthlessly, hitting him at every point. A clap of thunder rang overhead, the sound of water falling mixing with his crying.

"It's raining again."

Natsu watched the ice mage in pain.

"It won't stop. Nothing stops. It…it _hurts_. It hurts and it won't stop. Not the thunder…Not the pain…Not…It just won't."

"Gray," Natsu's voice cracked. He felt anger come to life inside him. Gray was suffering while his tormentor was a freeman. He reached out to offer a useless hand of comfort to the ice mage. His touchless palm rested on Gray's shoulder, hovering above the skin. He let out a curse at seeing his transparent form fading into nothingness. "Gray, listen to me. I have to go now."

The ice mage's head snapped up to look at him. Salty liquid streamed from his eyes. "Na-Natsu!" He reached out his hands towards the dragon slayer, grasping nothing but empty air. "don't…don't go! I-I can't…"

Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat. "Listen Gray, I'm not going to leave you here. I'll find you, I promise."

"Don't…don't leave me."

Gray's body started to disappear from sight. "I won't!" Natsu promised, hoping the other could still hear him. "Just hold on a little longer. I'll find-"

…

"Bring him back NOW!"

Erza ordered off the top of her lungs. Lucy watched her friend sitting inside the runes in trepidation. Smoke had begun to rise from his body, thickening the air at an alarmingly fast rate. The scarlet next to her struck the runes keeping them out with an iron clad fist. The magic barrier shined around the fire mage's body in reply.

"Natsu!" The knight pounded harder on the barrier. The dragon slayer made no move to show he had heard her.

Freed and Levy were working like mad to rewrite the cast magic. Runes lifted off the ground only to tighten and not give. Natsu sat completely still in the middle of it all, unaware of what was happening. Smoke began to swarm the room in angry clouds, concealing the dragon slayer's form in the fumes.

A spark came to life on the fire mage's body and in a flash the library became a raging inferno. Blazes sprouted from every corner of the room. Deafening sounds of explosions bounced off the walls, splitting eardrums in their wake. A heat more intense than what they have felt before hit them mercilessly.

Lucy coughed as the flames diminished. She blinked through the smoke to see Erza in her Flame Empress Armor, finishing the fiery hell with a few skillful sweeps. The blonde snapped her gaze over to where the dragon slayer had been a moment earlier. Black scorch marks covered the floor, outlining where the runes had been and leading to where the fire mage was flung against the wall in the fire's impact. She stumbled closer to him, almost screaming when she reached him.

"Wendy!"

The plea left her as she dropped next to the fire mage. Tears came to her eyes when she found him no longer breathing. The library door was kicked open, showing half the guild standing in the doorway. The blue haired dragon slayer pushed past them, making her way to the fallen mage.

A set of hands drifted over Natsu's body. A blue glow surround the sky dragon slayer's palms, moving from them to the body beneath. The celestial mage watched as the small girl worked her way over the mage. Natsu remained unmoving through it all. His onyx eyes were closed, giving no signs of reopening.

Lucy held her breath when the dragon slayer twitched a muscle. A cough erupted from the pinkette, followed by uneven breathing. The blonde looked over to Wendy, who gave a small nod meaning he'll be fine. The blue haired girl rose to check on the other's involved in the incident. Lucy glanced over to where Levy and Freed where. They were covered in filth, but seemed to be okay. The celestial mage turned back to Natsu. She rested a hand on the tanned forehead. He was unconscious, and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Please…" She brushed a few strands of pink away from his face. "Say that you found him."

…

The sun was beginning to set in the warmly colored sky. Light pinks to bright oranges painted the heavens a brilliant shade worthy of awe. No clouds dared to dust the sky with its presence, leaving the art alone to its own creation. Towns' folk made their ways down the streets, heading home to loved ones and friends.

For the second time today Natsu sat alone outside, this time feeling like a bigger failure than before. He hated himself. It was his fault this happened. He was the one who left Gray alone to begin with. He couldn't even follow him or be of help to anyone else trying to find the ice mage. He might as well disappear. Maybe nothing terrible would happen to Gray if he did.

"You really should be in the infirmary."

Natsu slid his eyes over to the shapely blonde approaching him. Lucy still looked at him with those concerned eyes she had since he woke up earlier. "I'm fine, Luce."

The blonde sat down next to him. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it. What do you say to someone who goes through what's happened these past few days. The two sat together in silence, neither having anything to say.

Lucy gazed up at the setting sun in admiration. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Natsu looked up for a brief moment. "I guess." He let his mind wonder, trying to forget about the world and everything in it except for _him_. If he was still crying or not. If he was close to him and he just couldn't find him. "I wonder if it stopped raining yet…"

Lucy looked over to him in confusion. "What was that?"

"It's raining again…" He muttered. "It's probably not going to let up soon either…"

Lucy watched her friend with sad eyes. She patted him on the shoulder, reassurance in its simplest level. She opened her mouth to speak again, this time determined to offer him comfort.

"Where the hell is it raining?!"

Natsu's head snapped up and his voice was loud enough people turned to stare at them. He glanced over to Lucy, excitement and hope in his eyes. "Umm…" Lucy bit her lip, unsure if she was supposed to answer. "What does that hav-"

Natsu gripped her hand and ran back to the guild hall, dragging her behind. Lucy let the pieces connect together in her head. If they figured that out-

The dragon slayer burst through the guild doors. Heads glanced over to him, confused at the sudden change in personality. They barely had time to register the predatory look on Natsu's face before he yelled his question.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT RAINING?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**This chapter took way too long...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His body convulsed, twisting painfully against itself. Breath refused to either enter or exit his starving lungs. The rebuff suffocated him from his basic need of living. As time passed a cough would find its way out, blood accompanying along with it. The crimson sprinkled everything in its path, portraying a one man battlefield.

Bile stained the floor, the horrible greenish-brown color the only thing left to leave his malnourished stomach. Cochineal swirled in the vile fluid, draining his existence bit by bit. A putrid odor came from both that source and the decaying flesh on his side. Flies lazily buzzed around the dead tissue, landing on the exterior occasionally.

…

Heavy droplets pelted down, soaking the two as they flew over the skewer like mountains. Precipitation ran down the mountain side in rivulets, turning the tough stone to a slick mud. Dark grey storm clouds swirled above them, striking the ground with their contents.

Natsu sniffed the murky landscape, trying to detect the scent of the missing raven. He had spent more than his share of sleepless nights embracing the ice mage; Gray's scent had become forever imprinted in his mind. The wintery smell of the first snowfall, Gray's distinctive aroma was that exact match.

"Bank to the left."

Happy obliged, tilting his soaked milky wings. The dragon slayer felt a twinge of guilt at having put the feline through this. Happy had reached his limit hours ago but refused to show his weaknesses that wished to surface. Then again, it was only a twinge. It wasn't until Gray was back at the guild and full of peace once more that he would allow himself to pity his other friends in their daunting tasks.

Natsu meticulously scanned the rocky terrain, searching for anything discernible substantiation of human life dotting the foggy panorama. According to the knowing words of his guild mates this area of Fiore remained bleak and for the most part uninhabitable. Exquisite monasteries had at one time been built here, but were the only source of shelter to ever be built at this height. Even those were abandoned by their owners' decades past, becoming hollow shells of cloisters untouched. The dragon slayer set his sights on edifices such as those. With no caregiver to look after the structure anyone could easily stow themselves inside.

The fire mage focused his gaze over the passing landscape. The smell of some kind of living creature was beginning to come clearer. The massif was hurriedly jumping from one peak to the next. Natsu squinted when the top of a roof came into eyesight, making sure his eyes weren't playing cruel tricks on his desperate mind. He breathed in a clear whiff of life coming from that direction, his hopes fluttered to life.

"Happy."

The one word was enough to get the Exceed to beat his wings faster, aiming them at the now rapidly approaching building. A growl broke out from the dragon slayer's throat. The scent he had become accustomed to met his flaring nostrils, mixed with the much less pleasant smell of spilt blood. A sharp 'faster' was barked out and the feline spilled out his remaining strength. Flames sizzled in Natsu's palms as the cat released his firm hold on his vest and he dived downwards towards his target.

A multihued explosion sent splintering wooden frames and demolished stone work blasted under his fist. A resonance that even the greatest deity could only dream of mimicking rang like thunder. Natsu austerely landed atop the rubble, hunger in his intent orbs. Heads of beholders that had been standing in the hallway he had come down on looked at him in fright. Fire spread out from his fingertips, engulfing the ruins in a deadly ballet.

…

A trial of ash followed his every step, marking the floor crevices under his sandaled shod feet. Faint shouts of demanding help came from somewhere off behind him. Pounding footsteps reverberated in the distance, mixing with the crackling of burning flames.

Natsu followed the vibrant scent of the ice mage through the air. He turned down sudden halls and dank corridors in a winding pattern. His heart skipped a beat when he curved down the passageway. Doors were set up in lines, leading off to rooms instead of halls going about in all directions. He stopped in front of the one where Gray's scent was the strongest. If the door was locked to begin with wasn't a problem. When his hand latched onto the handle he ripped the wooden part of its hinges and threw it to the side.

Light flooded the obscured room. Natsu's eyes fell on a figure shuddering across from him. In a blink of an eye he was kneeling next to the crumpled form, gently turning the mage lying on the stone ground. His palm rested on Gray's clammy cheek, his breath left him in a low gasp as he inspected the ice mage more clearly than in their previous meeting.

Dark rings circled Gray's closed eyes, bruises and cuts were visible along his temples and jawline. His marble skin had become hoary and dull in appearance, making the fire mage wish it was its usual stark white. His chest rose and fell unevenly, choking pants leaving him in struggle.

The blood drained from his face when he looked at the real problem of worry.

The wound on the raven's side was worse than it had appeared earlier. Sticky blood still oozed from the laceration, slowly pooling on top. A rib could be seen through all the gore and grime. Black scabs were spotting the ice mage's side, not doing much in the healing process. Part of the wound had turned green, adding to the foul sight. A repugnant smell wafted upwards from the gash. The smell was beyond rancid. He gaged at the sight when he realized what was happening. Gray's body was _rotting_ while he was still alive.

The dragon slayer pulled his prized muffler from around his neck. He warily placed the soft fabric against the lesion, a feeble try to shield the wound from more damage or infection. The ice mage shrunk away from his touch, quivering in terror.

"Gray…" Natsu breathed. "It's okay; I'll get you out of here." The ice mage didn't respond, if anything he just tried to slink away even more. Natsu bit his lip, wondering if the raven could even hear him or sense him anymore. The dragon slayer landed a feathery, reassuring kiss on the other before focusing once more on the situation at hand. He charily encircled the ice mage in his arms, making sure the laceration wasn't smashed against his chest. The last thing he wanted was to put the raven in even more physical pain than he already was.

He rose to his feet, cautiously making his way to the exit. He moved at a sluggish pace down the passage, attempting to not jostle the fallen mage. Noise of the commotion he had caused could still be heard from a faraway antechamber. Natsu searched for a different way out then he had come. Gray couldn't afford to wait for him finish a fight.

He went down the first hallway he came to. He hugged the wall when he caught sight of people running down connecting halls. Most of them seemed nothing out of the ordinary. He noticed some gave off hints of magic power but nothing that could match his level. He cursed when one turned and spotted them. The man let out a shout and those he had detected as mages turned towards them. Natsu ducked away from them and toppled into the first room he saw.

He slammed the door close behind them, melting the lock and hinges so they couldn't follow. Natsu swiveled and gazed around the room they were in. He felt his jaw drop in shock. A lacrima carved into the shape of a diamond hovered in the middle of the room. Magic circles and symbols were etched into the crystal, glowing brilliant colors. It gave of a sense of magic he felt once before. Back when there was a firing of eth-

He snapped out of his thoughts when an odor drifted through the air to him. The stench was just like the ice mage's except this was more abnormal than a human scent. He snapped his head over and looked past the large lacrima. He could just make out another door behind the crystal closing. A short, older man had entered the chamber, a hungry look in his eyes. Natsu's attention was focused on what the man was wearing. A long robe that hung of his shoulders draped to the floor. It was sewn together like a quilt, a collage of brown, beiges, and creams. It held a crinkly leathery texture to it. The odor that was the same as Gray's drifted from the man.

Natsu flicked his eyes from the man to the gaping wound on the ice mage. A snarl left him when he looked back at that man. "You sick bastard."

The older man just blinked at him, stunned. "You've arrived." The man took a step closer to them.

Natsu let out another snarl. "Don't you _dare_ come near him!" Gray squirmed in his arms, partly gaining consciousness at the sudden noise. The dragon slayer looked down at him, shifting the mage in his arms so Gray wouldn't disturb the lesion.

The man stopped in his tracks. Fury was rolling of the dragon slayer in waves. A smirk came across his face that the fire mage might have noticed had he not been so preoccupied with the lifeless raven. "I see you have no appreciation for my work."

The dragon slayer looked back at him. The two stared at each other in silence. Natsu slowly crouched down, placing Gray softly down on the floor. "You," Natsu spat, stepping over the ice mage and approaching the monster, "are going to die."

Flames came to life in Natsu's hand, an assortment of flickering colors and hues. The room temperature sky rocketed to unbearable in a matter of seconds. "Karyū no," The man made no move to flea as Natsu lifted up his hand. "Kagitsume!"

Natsu launched himself forward. The smirk resurfaced on the older's face when the flames in the mage's palm disappeared in a puff of smoke. The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks and stared at his palm in disbelief. Experimentally, he lit another flame in his hand, only to have that one disappear as well.

"Having trouble?" Natsu glared at the pathetically smug man. "Magic certainly has its drawbacks, doesn't it?"

"I don't need magic to kill you." Natsu sneered.

The older's eyes widened when the dragon slayer raised a ruthless fist above him.

…

A man in a stark white lab coat stood out of sight. He observed the scene folding out before him like a mediocre play with the newly arrived starring hero. The lacrima in the center of the room gleamed a deep red, corresponding to the disappearing flames of the fire mage. He watched uninterestedly as the fire mage tried to crush the oldest man in the room. Luckily for his conspirator his was nimble despite his age. Unfortunately for the both of them the fire mage had stopped using his magic.

He glanced over to the lacrima again, the crystal ready to have more energy absorbed. If only the damn dragon slayer would use his magic another time. He slid his eyes over to the last person in the room. The tattered form of the ice mage he had regarded as useless.

He calmly strode over, perchance all the dragon slayer needed was some motivation.

…

Natsu swung one fist after another at the disgusting senior. The old man was moving at an inhumanly fast rate, dodging every punch and throw the dragon slayer sent at him. Tanned knuckles aimed straight for the waiting gut. Natsu blinked when his hand only managed to graze an arm. He studied the old man carefully. Not even a dragon slayer could move as fast as the monster did now. What the hell was this man?

A cry startled the fire mage out of his thoughts. His blood ran cold and he swung to face the source of his fear. A man who looked similar to a doctor was standing over Gray, one of his boots digging in the ice mage's ruined side. The white fabric of the scarf covering Gray's side was turning a deep scarlet color under the pressure.

"Get away from him!"

Natsu launched himself at the new threat. The man gave him an expressionless look and pressed his foot harder against the raven. "Not another step." He warned. The fire mage stopped in his tracks, his coal eyes burning at the other. The man in white never let his weight off the ice mage.

"Listen very carefully, dragon slayer,"

Natsu felt the irresistible urge to set the room into an inferno with every word.

"That lacrima to the left of you, would you be so kind as to insert more of your magic into it?"

Natsu snarled at him. "I said, Get. Away. From. Him."

He moved one step closer, but stopped when Gray screamed as the boot came down hard on his laceration. The dragon slayer caught the oldest man moving away from him from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a victorious look on the man's face. Natsu felt rage swirl inside him. Were all these monsters after some damn magic!

Gray withered under the force tearing open the ragged wound. Natsu gritted his teeth in defeat. If he tried to attack Gray got hurt even worse. If he followed their instructions the brutes that hurt the ice mage win.

Natsu backed away and placed a hand on the cold crystal. Flames roared to life in his palm, disappearing with each pulsing glow of the lacrima. The lab coated man let an arrogant grin settle on his lips as the fire mage answered his wish. He slowly backed his weight off the ice mage, staying close enough that he could reapply the torture if the dragon slayer needed more convincing.

Natsu narrowed his onyx eyes at the man. If he wanted his magic, then he was going to get it.

The grin disappeared as quickly as it had come. Gray's captor inched away when the murderous look overcame the dragon slayer's features. The lacrima was beginning to illuminate a deep crimson color, turning darker each passing second. The color drained from his face when a crack appeared at the top of the crystal, running down the lacrima's side. The two men backed away from the fire mage, fearful at what he was causing.

Natsu felt the fissures forming under his palm. A harsh heat was building up between him and the crystal, turning the antechamber into a furnace. Flames that didn't go out surrounded him, no longer going into the diamond. A splitting clap hit the air.

The lacrima cracked in a fury, sending razor sharp, fiery segments in all directions. Natsu felt his skin slice into pieces and the heat of his fire engulfed the room. The explosion rocked the whole building, the walls and ceiling began caving in. The two demons screamed as shards embedded themselves into their skin. Fire tore at their bodies, singeing them.

Natsu rushed past them, dropping down next to the ice mage. The raven had been close enough to the ground no burning pieces had found him in the flurry. He tenderly pulled the scarf away from the wound, seeing what damage he had taken. Most of the lesion had opened back up. Natsu cursed himself. The laceration was too big to cauterize without seriously hurting the ice mage. At this point it wouldn't do any good either.

He replaced the fabric on the mage's side. He gathered the ice mage back into his arms, and glanced around for the way out. One of the walls was beginning to crumble, revealing the grey of the day sky. He hastily made his way over, ignoring the pleading screams of the human blazes.

The sticky wetness of the mess on Gray's side began to reach him. "HAPPY!" Natsu screamed when he pushed past the ruins. The blue feline flew down from where he had been watching the building from the sky, a little rested now. His large eyes widened when he landed and spotted the raven in Natsu's arms. The dragon slayer kneeled down next to him, panicky about what he had to do. Happy might have been able to get him all the way here, but his carrying capacity was a serious limit.

The dragon slayer held the ice mage out to the blue feline. "Get him to a hospital." Happy looked at him in shock as he twined his tail around Gray's waist. Natsu felt his arms shake as he let the ice mage go.

Happy pushed his pearl white wings skywards, taking off. Natsu felt tears streak down his face as they left. The two disappeared from sight, leaving him with only his regrets and sorrow. Doubt stabbed at him as he wondered if this would be the last time he saw the ice mage alive.

* * *

**Oh look, a cliffhanger.**

**So this is the part that I should mention, this story is finished. So for everyone who's wondering if Gray is going to die or not, keep wondering.**

**I know, I'm mean. But I do have good reasoning. Marching band is starting again (Any band kids out there? Stay strong, we will make it through this season!) so my time to write anything is now virtually nonexistent. So I'm ending this fanfic. On the bright side, if you guys really want me too maybe I could write a sequel when I get used to camp. I left plenty of space open for that. Plus there wasn't a lot of "romance" in this so this way I could put a little more. But only if you guys want, and even then it's going to take a while to actually write. **


End file.
